1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for loading substrates and a package box for carrying the tray, and more particularly, to a tray for loading differently sized substrates and a package box for carrying the tray.
2. Description of Related Art
For avoiding reduced space utility and increased transport cost in mass transportation, convenient carry and efficient transportation are required for storing or delivering liquid crystal display (LCD) panels. Currently, the boxes used for loading the LCD panels in the trades are sized or stacked as a need for delivering and protecting the LCD panels.
A typical box size for the LCD panels is designed and determined by the size of four middle substrates divided into from a large substrate (i.e., a front-end substrate) in a front-end processing.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a typical substrate arrangement placed in differently sized boxes. As shown, a front-end substrate 10 is divided into four middle substrates A, B, C, D which have different sizes and require corresponding boxes 1a, 1b, 1c, 1d for carry. Thus, molding cost for the boxes is increased and working space utility for the boxes are reduced, and the four boxes, each carrying a different quantity of substrates, increase difficulties in package and material management for the front-end substrate 10.
In addition, the current transportation places the four sized boxes 1a, 1b, 1c, 1d in a large iron case. Accordingly, the available space for use is wasted and the carrying amount is relatively reduced, because the unused space is filled with foaming materials. In this case, since the productivity is increased day by day, such a manner of transportation relatively increases the cost.
For protecting LCD modules so as to avoid the transport losses from collision in carrying, four buffer openings are provided on the corners of the boxes 1a, 1b, 1c, 1d, but it makes the operator in a customer's production line incapable of quickly taking the LCD panels out of the boxes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved tray for loading substrates so as to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.